<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake Trap by HypnoticBabex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687676">Snake Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnoticBabex/pseuds/HypnoticBabex'>HypnoticBabex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Play, Breathplay, Choking, Death Eaters, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Professors, Kink, Magic, NSFW, Oralsex, Orgasm, POV Female Character, Potions, Reader x Severus, Romance, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Severus/ relationship, Severus/reader - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut, Snape ! reader - Freeform, Snape/you - Freeform, Some Plot, Top Severus Snape, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress, face fucking, severus and reader, severus x reader, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnoticBabex/pseuds/HypnoticBabex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A NSFW love story for Severus Snape</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy x Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severus Snape &amp; Reader, Severus Snape - Relationship, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus x Reader - Relationship, severus snape and reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not Welcomed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked down the familiar hall of Hogwarts, excited for your return as a professor at only 25 years old. 6 years have gone by since you graudated and you were more than excited to be back in the wizarding world. You arrived almost a week early before the students to figure out your classroom and get everything ready for the incoming students. Your (Y/H/C) hair was pulled up in a loose clip that your mother gave you after graduation. Your bright eyes gleamed as you continued down the hall with your black velvet cape following behind as you searched for your classroom. You noticed that professors and classrooms have moved to different locations around Hogwarts so you poke your head in and out of doorways trying to find the vacant classroom that would become yours.  By the time you reached the end of the dark hallway you peered you head into a vacant classroom. You cautiously walk into the classroom to notice boxes in corners that you did not recognize before. You walk towards the boxes, trying to search for a clue of who they belonged to. Opening the boxes you find a small black book with a raven feather sticking out of it. Carefully you opened the book to see hand-scribbled notes of potions, lists, and ingredients. "hmm" you thought to yourself, "whoever wrote this sure wanted to be detailed about it.." you shrug off the thought and place the book back in the box. </p><p>"Can I help you," a hard cold voice said behind you, you quickly whipped around to see a familiar but daunting face, Severus Snape. His eyes piercing back at you, you noticed he still had raven-colored hair, fair skin, and harden face lines that still showed no emotion, but he still looked no older than his mid-forties.. You noticed how much taller he seemed in his dark black attire and midnight velvet robe, mysteriously handsome. "Hello Professor Snape, I can see you haven't changed much" you smiled brightly at him as you tried to ease the tension, Snape continued to stare at you menacingly. "uh yes, so well... I was a former student of yours almost 6 years ago? My name is (Y/F/L/N)?, I'm one of the new professors." Snape said nothing, "so as you can see I was trying to find my classroom but I've been having a hard time finding it.. so I thought this was mine.." you started to ramble, which only made professor snape roll his eyes in annoyance before he stopped you. </p><p>"Miss (L/N) Not only do I have other things to do today.. that do not involve being your chaperone. I would like you to get out of my stuff and maybe go find somebody whos job it is to help you he sneered. You stared at Snape and squared your shoulders, he is not going to talk to me like I'm still his student!  "I thought it was your job, considering we're both staff here" you said cooly meeting his icy gaze. you couldn't help notice yourself wanting to drown into his dark eyes. "Miss (L/N)" he said as he got aggressively closer to you inches away from your face as he said almost softly, "I think you're playing a dangerous game before your first day, and I am not the one to play these games with as a senior professor." You stood there standing at him, inches away you couldnt help but notice he smelled like cologne and clean liens. "well Serveus, I do really appreciate you helping me find my classroom" you pulled yourself back and started walking back towards the door "I would love to have tea with you later so you could show me the ropes on how to be a professor at Hogwarts" and before he had a chance to speak, you flashed a bright smile and dashed out of the room. </p><p>You jogged down the hall not to give snape a chance to yell after you, you turned around a corner that you didn't see before, only to be greeted by a door to the left with a sign that read  "Welcome Professor (L/N)" you smiled as you grabbed the note it was in Headmistress Minavera Mcgonegals handwriting. She was so kind to you as a student and continued to be as you applied to be a professor. You turned the knob into the door and walked in, all your stuff was no longer in boxes but pushed into the center of the room, Your office was small but cozy with a small window behind your desk chair. Quickly you said a couple of spells and charms to rearrange all your belongings, putting down carpets, plants, books, and candles all around your office. Finally it looked complete. You sat happily at your desk, looking at your schedule and trying to think of a lesson plan for the first day.. "something easy" you though. You only would be teaching potions for the first day and then bounce to other subjects as needed until you found your "niche" fully. Which was agreed on by Mcgonegal before she was hired to explore what your passion was? Deep in thought you were startled when you heard footsteps quickly moving towards your direction. </p><p>" You come into my classroom, mess up my stuff and now YOU think you can take my job and my position!?" </p><p>you stared at professor Snape who was fuming mad as he slammed his hands on your desk and leaned towards you. </p><p>"Severus" you raise your head up to start at him which you met black angry eyes "It was not my intention, I really did not know it was your classroom and Minivera thought it would be a good idea for me to jump around subjects until I figuer out what my passion is. " you said quietly hoping he wouldn't blow everything of proportion. </p><p>"your passion?!" he said disgustedly "my work, is not your passion, you have no idea about anything including my work!" he turned quickly away from your desk moving back towards the door. </p><p>"Severus!" you jumped from your desk and met him in the middle of your office as close as you were when he approached you in his office, you wave your wand behind him slamming the door shut. </p><p>"Let's get this straight" you spat. " You will not continue talking to me like I am your student." your (E/C) eyes blazed into him " I not only was the best student here, in your class and my studies outside of Hogwarts but I will not stand here and let you think, you can intimidate me or doubt what I am capable of!"</p><p>Severus took a step back and looked at you, judging you, analyzing you, watching you. your eyes not dropping his gaze. "I will see you tonight" as he turned on a heel, and waved his wand to open the door before closing it quietly behind him. </p><p>You stood in the middle of your classroom, you dropped your shoulders and let out a breath. "why is he like this" you thought to yourself as you went to go back to your desk. You sat in your chair and put your head in your hands... "How did you expect things to change?" you said to yourself. you remembered 6 years ago sitting in his potions class in the back row watching him teach, his voice was smooth and addicting to lose focus in, he moved so fluently as he put items in the cauldron in front of him always bringing his gaze up to you before quickly looking away. You couldn't help yourself become more and more attracted to him as each class went by. You bring yourself back to sitting at your desk, "I wonder what changed.. " you said to yourself quietly before going back to your lesson plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat at your desk diligently working on your lesson plans going over your schedule for the next couple months it seemed the bulk of your work was mostly herbology and potions. "great." you said flatly. "Can't wait to deal with him.." You sat there and kept working not noticing that it was now nightfall. You look up and turned around to look out of the window behind you. The moonlight was clouded by the drift of clouds covering it. "so far for tea.. he probably didn't even want to anyways" you said quietly, relieved that you didn't have to face him. Normally, offices had an attachment to a professor's private quarters but, not yours so you had to walk to the other side of campus to get back to your private room. You walked out of your classroom and closed the door behind you. Walking through the empty halls, the cold breeze pucked your skin as you pulled your robe to closer to cover your chest. Walking up the hall you notice none other than Severus's door cracked open. Thinking nothing of it and didn't want to pass it anyway, you walk briskly by it, looking into the crack to see if he was there. "Miss (L/N)" he said in a tender voice. Stopping you in your tracks, you turned towards the door and peered your head inside. "Yes, Professor?" you said meekly. great you thought, I sound like a student that has gotten in trouble and had detention. </p>
<p>"Please, sit." he motioned you to an elegant, emerald chair in front of the fireplace he had in towards the back of his room. you sat in the chair, enjoying the velvet cover that touched your hands. You stared around the room, it was huge. Dark hardwood floors with oriental carpets, small trees, plants in black porcelain pots and candles lined the shelves.  Large mahagony bookcases filled with books of all sizes and shapes from the floor to the top of the walls, an elegant mantled black fireplace was between the bookcases spewing sparks of gold, red, and the occasional Slytherin green color.  You learned farther out of the chair and noticed a large mahogany desk lined with books and loose-leaf notes. An enormous potion glass cabinet was behind the desk. potions of all colors, in small glass bottles, large glass bottles all elegantly labeled and sorted. You leaned back in your chair and stared at Severus who was intensely watching you. "your room.. is amazing." you said still looking around to see what secrets this room held. "I guess you were right about me not knowing about potions," you said jokingly staring at the potions cabinet. Severus said nothing. you dropped your gaze to the floor, your face turning red with uncertainty. "I remember who you were Miss (L/N), in my classes," Severus said flatly. "you also.... didn't have tea with me as you said earlier, looks like you can't be true to your word can you?" you raised your head but dropped your shoulders as if this was the heaviest burden; "Severus I was working and I lost track of time, it wasn't my intention." "I guess a lot of things haven't been your intention" he sneered. you stared at him, completely bewildered that he was so bipolar with you. To exhausted mentally to deal with this, you got out of your chair and began to head toward the door before being pulled back by your arm and turned against the wall. Your (E/C) eyes stared at him, dull from working so much and not wanting to deal with him. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Please don't go."  He quickly pulled away from you and headed towards his desk where he pulled out two glasses and a small bottle of fire whiskey. "Please, have a drink. its a bit late for tea anyways," he said as he motioned your glass to you. Willingly you walked towards him and grabbed the drink from him. Your hand brushes his hand as you take the glass, like fire and ice. Your hand was so warm and his icy cold, you smiled warmly and took a slip of the fire whiskey looking into the fire. The warmth dripped down your throat and warmed your core. Memories of old school days danced in your head as the fire whiskey brought you back to; quidditch matches, butterbeer with your friends, Severus yelling at Harry Potter in potions... . </p>
<p>"Miss (L/N)?" he said, snapping you back to the present. "I'm sorry," you said sheepishly. "Do you have a steady Miss (l/N)?" he asked you boldly. </p>
<p>"A steady? no. not at all" you laughed. You were a social butterfly but a loner of a wolf when it came to relationships or mates, that didn't include Severus. Severus seemed content with that answer and took another swig of his drink.  You looked at him, noticing handsome but how pale he was, he had long elegant hands, dark raven hair, and deep scars along his neck down to his chest before it was hidden by his robes that you did not notice before. He noticed you staring. "Miss (L/N) you should be careful with your thoughts" he looked at you intensely" it may cause you some problems, a shame if people could read them," he said playfully.  Your face flushed bright red "can he read my thoughts?" you thought to yourself you knew he was a well-skilled wizard but had no idea about his nonverbal magic or abilities for that matter, your heart began to thump out of your chest. you smiled warmly at him, "I'm sure they would if anybody knew" you said playfully as you sat back down onto the chair and crossed your leg over the other as you took a large swig of your drink. you thought to yourself; "That sounded a lot more sexual than I meant it but, why was he making me so nervous? being nice to me, drinks, the thought of him reading my mind, just us alone in his office.." you looked at him, who looked to be in deep thought watching you before saying wickedly "why don't we just check?" you turned your head and looked at him before all you saw was white.</p>
<p>You lost control of your body, flashes came to your view as flashbacks of thoughts came to you as he searched into your mind. There were flashbacks of you as a student back in Professor Snape's class staring at him, having his gaze meet yours before smirking and looking away, Flashes of you at graduation with your mother, Flashes of darker times of how you were affected by a curico laying on the ground withering in pain, screaming but no sounds came out. That painful memory quickly changed to flashes of you and Severus in your shower, warm water flowing over both of you as you're pressed against him as he kissed you neck holding you up by the small of you back, Flashes of you getting pinned to the wall when you walked into his office feeling his weight on top of you as you stared into his dark midnight eyes. </p>
<p>Your body shudders as the feeling of an entity retracting from you. You slingshot back to the present gasping for air you notice you were grabbing the armrest of the chairs, as you dropped your now empty glass on the floor. "That's not fair!" you yelled hastily. " You can't just go into people's heads, that private!" feeling vulnerable.. you try to cover yourself with your robes pulling them closer. "nothing is private my dear," Severus said gently, he wasn't looking at you now. "Maybe not to you" you spat. Suddenly it hit you. He saw everything, he knew your secret on how you felt about him and your past. Your face flushed red as you refused to look at him. Unsure of what to do next you didn't say anything just stared into the fire. "you have surprised me my dear" Severus said quietly as he got out of his chair and picked the glass off the floor, whispered something under his breath, and fixed the crack that you gave it when you dropped it. You continued to stare into the fire, as he continued gently "I am truly sorry that I did that without you fully on board with it but...." he trailed off. "I just had a feeling...and I guess I saw more than I needed." Your gaze did not leave the fire. "Do you know how damaging that would have been to my career? with a student?" he said as he leaned against his desk. Severus continued cautiously; "Not even that is a problem at this point, but you affected by a curico in a place that I'm familiar with?"  A single tear left your eye. He wasnt supposed to know you thought. He wasn't supposed to know how your mother was working for the dark lord, in a moment of weakness with no choice and you took her punishments to help her. The fire whiskey, the mindreading, and the memory of that time left you locked up and guarded.  "my dear" he continued as he walked swiftly towards you, leaned down in front of your chair. He grabbing your chin delicately his cold hands brought comfort and relief as he lifted your head up looking into his dark gentle eyes as he used his other hand to wipe your tear. </p>
<p>"Your secret is safe with me," he said gently before planting a gentle kiss on your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn't focus. The smells of Severus cologne was overpowering, the darkness of his office and the memories that were locked away and buried deep for so long were brought back up to the surface. You stared at Severus, who was leaning on the armrests of your chair looking at you. Before you said anything, the office door flung open. There stood the man you knew to stay away from, Lucious Malfoy.  You locked eyes with him as Severus backed away from you. Lucious Malfoy was supposed to have disappeared, rumors of him separating from his wife and being left by his son, Draco Malfoy,  after the dark war. you were surprised to see him at Hogwarts. His steel-gray eyes and shoulder-length white hair was still his well-known look. He lacked his normal imperialistic presence but still stood tall and untouchable. He was in a plain black robe without Slytherin embroidery with his silver snake head metal cane. Meeting his gaze you met his eyes that seemed to stare into your soul searching your face for why he knew you. When you were little you knew your mother worked with him as she served the dark lord before. "Severus," he said flashing a bright smile, "I was hoping I could stop by and say hello and discuss some matters, but I can see" He started to trail off impaling you with his cold eyes "you're busy.." before snapping his head back to Severus. "Lucious," Severus said evenly "This is professor (L/N), she is a new professor here at Hogwarts." Lucious Malfoy walked towards you and reached for your hand; "What a pleasure to meet you, Miss. (L/N), as you know, I am Lucious Malfoy" before landing a quick kiss on the top of your hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," you said quietly as you retracted your hand back into your lap feeling nauseous as you glance back at Severus who seemed to ignore your gaze and was focused intensely on Lucious. "Well Severus I will leave you to your teachings and I will just meet with you tomorrow before you tackle your day then, yes?" Lucious said smirking. "very well" Severus replied emotionless.  Lucious walked towards you again; "it was truly a pleasure my rose to meet you, hopefully, I will see you again soon." As he reached for your hand and held it a second too long. you smiled weakly to be polite and retracted your hand once again. The feeling of panic and uneasiness flooded your stomach but refused to show any worry on your face before Severus escorted Lucious out. </p><p>Severus closed the door and leaned his back against the door before facing you. "are you okay" he asked searching your face. "oh yeah, I'm fine.." you knew you weren't fine the absolute furthest thing from fine actually. You felt nauseous and lightheaded as tired to focus on Severus who now there were two of. In the spare moment that you didn't feel dizzy, you hastily got up out of your chair and walked towards the door. "It was a lovely time," you said quickly, "thank you, Severus, I will make sure today's events will not be spoken of again," Severus stared at you, before grabbing you by your left arm as you vered to the right loosing balance. "(F/N), you don't have to leave, I think you should stay you can barely walk." Severus replied looking at you with worry. "I'm fine!' you said taking your arm back, and then it happened. You were moving in slow motion, suddenly staring up at the chandelier that was above you, the light tinkled around the room and rainbows lit the crystals that were hanging. Blackness took over your vision as you felt a soft cold hand cup you check before seeing Severus looking down at you. </p><p>You laid in the dark on the cold hard grass, you couldn't see anything but hear the sound of blood-curling screams, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh before acknowledging that it was you. The curico was agonizing, your body felt on fire as blood dripped out of a large gash on your left arm. You screamed and writhed in pain on the ground, sometimes just laying the with your mouth agape but no sound was coming out, waiting for the punishment to be over. You were surrounded by people wearing black robes and masks that covered their face and hair.  But you remember seeing one of them focusing at you with white hair poking out of the bottom, the only one that could have been Lucious Malfoy. You thrashed and thrashed on the ground waiting for the pain to be over. You watched as the white-haired masked figure walked to you and leaned down whispering; "It will be over soon" before stomping a boot onto your bleeding arm inflicting more pain as you screamed in agony as he walked back to his place in the circle. </p><p>You jolted up into the darkness. You were soaked in sweat and panting hard before you felt somebody move next to you and place a gentle hand on your back. " you're okay, you're safe"  the voice repeated, which to realized was Severus. You turned your head and stared at him as the top of his wand lit up, illuminating the room, as soon as it lit, you realized you were in a bed with him. Soft satin sheets and a luxurious feathered comforter covered your legs. "I'm sorry," you said as you busted into tears, Severus scooted himself closer to you and wrapped his arms around you. "shhhhhh" he whispered as he held you, you couldn't help but melt into his arms; "I'm sorry for all of this, I didn't want you to know anything of that and when Lucious came in and stared at me....." you trailed off to let out a sob. "(F/N) look at me" Severus said concerned "I am not like him. I will never be like him. I know what he is capable of and I don't want that or him on you ever." you could hear the tone in his voice get harder towards the end as if he knew about everything Lucious had ever done to you.  "okay" you whispered to Severus before he readjusted his position and laid down holding you against his chest, you wrapped your leg around his and listened to his heartbeat calming you. He whispered; "I'm sorry for everything you have ever endured."  you nuzzled into him trying to melt into him like butter on toast. "I'm sorry if this was to fast for you or too much to handle, please believe it wasn't my..." he cut you off 'intention," he said warmly as he kissed the top of your forehead."yes, my intention." You said smiling softly. "I'm not going to ask you about your association with Lucious or anything about it unless you want to discuss it" Severus said staring at the ceiling drawing circles in the small of your back with his thumb. You sighed, you were already to far in to not discuss it now; "he caused pain." you tensed up, but was met with a tight supportive squeeze. You felt comfortable to get this dark burden off your chest. "My mother worked for the dark lord in lieu of some arrangments that were made, I'm sure you met her before" you swallowed back tears before continuing; "I took her punishments, all the curios, that the dark lord wanted to place on her. One day I was there on the ground." you shuddered " I was waiting for it to be over, I waited and waited, I was exhausted. I watched this circle of masked figures close in around me as my arm was bleeding from the gash that the dark lord left me. Then one of them with white hair and the same sounding voice of Lucious, told me it was going to be over before stomping on my open gashed arm and walking back into the circle." you stopped to look at Severus who seemed to be holding back anger as he gripped the small of your back harder. Severus sat up in bed, you sat up as well meeting his gaze. "I remember seeing your mother, you look exactly like her. But, I did not speak to her, I did not know her.. especially that you were hers. I'm sorry I didnt say anything before." he said quietly. Severus stared at you, his dark eyes piercing into your now puffy (E/C) eyes. He cupped your face with two hands and bought your face to his. He pushed his thin lips against yours. Butterflies flew in your stomach as you closed your eyes and sighed into his mouth. You could feel his is strong lean arms wrapped around you again pulling you against him, he kissed you passionately as if he wanted to take all the pain out of you and replace it with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Silver Serpent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus held your face in his hands as he pulled back from the kiss, he smiled warmly at you before kissing you harder again. You moaned into his mouth as you melted into him kissing him back with longing. Severus pulled himself on top of you, holding the weight on his forearms. You gently ran your fingers through his long raven hair, surprised at how soft it was. He began placing gentle kisses down your neck as he turned into gently nipping you. You couldn't help but grab his sides bringing him closer to you. You grinded your hips into his which was met with a sharp bite by Severus, you winced at the pain but looked into his dark eyes that were full with passion. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered grabbing your hands and placing them above your head. "yes.." you said breathlessly as you closed your eyes.  And just like that, your robes were cast aside, your skirt and button-up top flew to the floor your skin prickled up as the exposed skin hit the air, an emerald green ribbon snaked between your wrists and were held tightly against the mahogany headboard. you open your eyes looking at Severus who was at the end of the bed, staring at you. You realized you were in nothing more than a black laced bra and thin, lace black panties that you grabbed before getting dressed this morning, thinking nothing of it at the time, you were glad that you picked something that matched.  Severus walked towards the bed, draping a cold finger from your chin, down your neck, between your breasts, down past your stomach, which caused a trail of fire where ever he touched, he continued lower till he went over your heat that was soaking wet with anticipation. You shuddered as you wanted to touch him and, for him to touch you. </p><p>Severus took off his robe and his black shirt to expose surprisingly broad shoulders and a deeply scared body but kept his black slacks on. You couldn't stop yourself from staring. He moved on top of you, grabbing your sides with hunger as he kissed you, pushing his tongue into your mouth, grinding his hard member against your pelvis. The sensation was mind-blowing, you were breathing hard as he kept grinding against you. With a whisper, he was able to rip the remaining clothes off of you. You laid there stark naked, exposed to him. The softness and glow of your skin lit up the room.  Your small pink nipples harden against the exposure to the air as you pulled your legs up, one or the other to hide your exposed heat to him." you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" he said warmly. As his kissed down your neck, stopping at your breast taking the entire globe into his mouth sucking gently, his tongue played with your nipple, circling it with a wet tounge and gently bitting the tip with his teeth. You whimpered softly as he moved to your other breast. You closed your eyes as you enjoyed the sensation before promptly gasping in shock as your eyes flickered open, Severus used a finger to trace over your sensitive mound and around your slit before gently putting a finger inside of you, you felt your body adjust to the intrusion but couldn't help but moan into him, you tried to raise your hips to position his finger deeper into you. you pleaded Softly "more, please..." before giving into another moan as Severus hooked his finger inside hitting your sensitive spot and rushing in and out of you faster. You wiggled against him, panting hard. "Are you okay my love?" Severus purred as he dove two more fingers inside of you. Stretching you out, you could hear how wet you were every time his fingers slid out of you. That's when you felt the build-up, your body felt a burning in your core as it got stronger and stronger of you, your body tried to hold him inside you getting tighter. You grabbed onto the emerald ribbon, muscles contracting and swelling as the ribbon dug into your skin. You felt so close to spilling over like water in an overfilled cup. But then it stopped. Severus pulled his fingers out of you as you laid on the bed soaking wet, sweating, and panting. "I will give you what you need my love, patience." Severus whispered before removing his slacks with his back turned to you scared traced up and down his body, one looking remarkably recently and healing. Severus turned around exposing his long and thick member that bounded with his movement. His size, his magic working on your body, and he constantly reassuring you with "my love" was driving you insane. The emerald ribbion released your hands as your arms fell back. Severus pulled himself back on top of you pushing your legs open with his hands opening yourself to him  before positioning himself over you. "and here you go my love.." he said as he pushed his length into your tight slit. Pain shot threw you as you body tried to adjust to his size. You couldnt help but grab onto Severus, your nails digging into his back as he moved rhythmically into you.  You held your head up into his shoulder kissing, and licking his shoulder as he began to thrust his member into you harder. Severus whispered sweet saying into your ear on how good he felt, how much he missed you, and the promise of him protecting you from harm. Your eyes filled with emotion teared up at the though of Severus being your forever and protector but you quickly brushed them away as he picked up his pace. Slamming his member into you, you moaned louder, throwing your head back as your core began to reignite.  You felt the sensation build, like fireworks before they explode the shimmering trail propel into the air.  The feeling became more and more severe as he trusted into you, you were unable to hold it any longer you finally gave into it. Waves of pleasure rushed over you as your eyes rolled back into your head, you couldn't help but let out a rough moan as your body spasmed into the feeling. Your body constricting in waves caused Severus to buckle, he moaned as his eyes rolled back as he dumped his seed into you whispering something before he fell on top of you.</p><p>You laid you head back down on the pillow as you caressed Severus' head and back with your nails. Severus rolled off of you as he laid on his back next to you, he rubbed your hand before getting out of bed, "let's get you cleaned up shall we?" before headed to the bathroom. You heard the squeak of a knob and pouring water. You sat upon his bed, this has been such a strange time here you said to yourself laughing quietly. "what's so funny?" Severus asked as he walked back into the room towards you grabbing your hand to escort you to the bath. "nothing" you said smiling as you stepped into the hot bath, the smell of lavender was pleasant. Severus said a quick clean up charm before rolling his sleeves up and rubbing the lavender soap down your arms and your back. You didn't say anything you just enjoyed the sensualness of Severus and the feeling of being cared for. You finished yourself up before getting out of the bath. Severus sat in bed watching you dress in a shirt of his, and your long wet (H/C) hair was down to the mid of you back. "you're truly beautiful, I could look at you all day and never get tired of you." Severus replied sweetly he motioned you to come to him. In which you did, you walked to his side of the bed he was sitting on. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you on the bed, now he was behind you, spooned around you. You laid there in peace holding on to him, you didn't want this to end. Your eyes began to water, you shut your eyes tightly which only caused more tears to fall out. Severus held you tighter. "I.... lo.. I will look after you, you don't have to fight so hard anymore my love." Severus said before burying his face into your hair and neck. And with that, you dozed off into a deep sleep for once in your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up the next morning, your eyes tried to adjust to the darkness and smell. Your pillow smelled like Severus sandalwood and clean liens. You sighed quietly and pressed yourself back into the pillow and wrap the blanket around you tighter against the cold air. As you pulled the blanket closer you felt Severus shift closer to you, you could feel him roll over and run a gentle hand down your back before moving closer and wrapping himself around you. You both stayed like that for an hour more, until you realized it was more than an hour and almost the middle of the afternoon, you were gonna be late to a meeting with the Headmistress that you originally planned and completely forget by last nights events. "oh shoot." you said as you bounded out of bed, ripping yourself from Severus. "What, what's wrong?" Severus asked "I'm late for a meeting with McGonegal she's gonna kill me!" as you quickly spun spells to get your robes and hair up and done quickly. "We'll talk later," you say as you hurry out of the room, stopping at the door, spinning around and ran back into the arms of Severus who was now standing at the end of the bed. "I'll be back I promise, I'll find you later," you said warmly giving the last squeeze of the hug to him. you raise your head looking into his eyes searching for any sign of regret before running out of the room. "I'll find you later" Severus replied as he let you go. </p><p>You briskly walked out of his office door down the hallway to your office when you found the door ajar. Walking cautiously inside you see McGonegal sitting in front of your desk with a cup of hot coffee. "Minerva," you smiled warmly as you walked up to her, touching your shoulder before you sat down at your desk. "Miss (l/n) I hope you're liking your position so far," Mineva asked you. "Oh definitely I couldn't imagine doing anything else, I missed so much here" you smiled at her. Minerva took a sip of her coffee and placed it back on her desk. "Miss (l/N) I came to warn you about somethings that have happened after the war..." She trailed off. " "After the war, things have definitely changed.. especially by the followers and associates that the dark lord had." the thought of Lucious came to your mind. "I just want you to be careful about those that come around nowadays..." she said her eyes were dark. "I understand," you said calmly.. you looked around the room in thought... "Minerva, should I be concerned about Severus?" Hoping you didn't sound too interested. Minerva searched your gaze before answering;  "No, I don't think so, Severus is different. Dumbledore had great trust in Severus, and so do I. However she searched the room and continued.. some of the associates.. continue to associate with him. I don't see him conspiring against us but, he definitely can float between us and them." She took another couple swallows of her coffee. "I will meet with you again, I have to go find Hargid and see what kind of nonsense he plans to get these new students in. " She smiled and walked out of the room, closing the office door. You sat back in your chair, taking your hair down and out of a clip, shaking it out letting it fall down your back and shoulders. "what. Am. I. Doing" you said to yourself staring up at the ceiling. How could you forget that the Severus Snape that you had sex with, is not only the professor here, a former death eater, a former follower of the dark lord, everybody is notoriously petrified of him and now you just thew yourself into the equation? great. You looked back down at your desk, guess I should go back to being a professor and get this paperwork done. You worked diligently on your paperwork like; random assignments and notes to give to students, tests, and other reading materials when you heard a knock on your door. Thinking it was Severus you yelled "come in" not bothering to raise your head. The sound of boots echoed on the floor, you threw your head up, your eyes grew wide as you saw Lucious Malfoy walking towards you with a white rose in hand locking the door behind him. "Good afternoon my rose" he purred as he placed the rose on your desk. "Mr. Malofy, what do I owe you the pleasure of? Severus is down the hall if you're looking for him." you said as strongly as you could. "I'm not looking for him, Miss (l/N), I am looking for you. Shivers ran down your back. "You see, I was in the area and was just thinking to myself how beautiful you were yesterday sitting there with Severus and couldn't help but notice how familiar you looked." He began to walk around your desk and behind your chair, you're felt immediately like you need to leave, fight or flight was sitting in. "you know so it hit me, I was laying in bed last night and thought about who you were related too and then it hit me." he paused before walking back in front of your desk, he placed his snaked head cane and his hands on your desk and leaned in, his white hair fell off his shoulders before smiling wickedly. "Your Amelia's daughter." your stomach fell hearing her name, dread and panic flew threw you as you struggled to maintain eye contact. "I remember your beautiful (e/c) eyes, the same as Amelia" he continued; " she was absolutely lovely, too bad the dark lord had other plans for her..." he trailed off. "now" he walked to the side of your desk "you magically were able to leave the dark lord.. and live for that matter.." he walked back behind you. 'So my question is, what happened to that little girl laying in the middle of the field?" tears stung your eyes "what happened to that little girl screaming for help until it was over as her mother watched.." He quickly grabbed your hair pulling your head back, exposing your neck as he used his other hand to hold a wand to your throat. You couldn't move, the pain of your hair being pulled, and the thought of him killing you. Tears spilled down your check, 'Shhhhhh shhh shhh" he cooned. "I will not hurt you, actually, I will, but believe me you'll love it." he laughed in your ear. He gently licked you from the bottom of your earlobe down to your neck, "my rose you taste tantalizing" he whispered. You wanted to run, you wanted to scream, you wanted to punch him in the face, inflict a hex or Curcio on him. Anything to make him go away. How dare he bring up your mother and he remembered torturing you in the field. "So let's make a deal, shall we?" he didn't move his wand from your throat or lessen the grip on your hair. "I can't seem to get enough of you, how about this? I will help you make your academic career worth more, more money, fame, skills.. and in return, you come on small... get-togethers with me whenever I beckon, and of course, I will continue to lavish you in anything you want or need he said smoothly before trailing off... or I'll kill you myself like I did your mother."  you breath hitched. "But of course I'm kidding" he flashed a wicked smile and got closer to your face, leaning in about to kiss you..  </p><p>Suddenly the door sprung open, Severus walked in, pointing his want at Lucious "get away from her" Severus furiously yelled as he got closer, Lucious let go of your hair and released his wand from your throat. "Severus," he said smiling, "How nice of you to join us, I was just headed out" Lucious stared at you, his eyes flashing wildly. "I was just having a small chat with the new professor, in fact. Miss L/N I will wait for your response" he smiled before he walked away from you and towards Severus. Lucious stood in front of Severus; "I assumed you would have lowered your wand sooner than this, friend". Severus grabbed Lucious and slammed him against the glass cabinet. "She will not be making deals with you, and if I dare ever see you again with her, we will have issues." Severus' voice was ice cold and unrecognizable as he let go of Lucius. "Very well, of course i would never inconvenience you brother, I'm just forward in my wants and demands you know this, no need to be alarmed," Lucius said cautiously before looking back at you swinging his cape over before strutting out of the room. Severus locked the door and issued a small forget me not charm to prevent any more intrusions. Severus strode quickly towards you whipping the tears from your face and grabbing your hand. "what happened" he said through his teeth. You took a deep breath gathering yourself and explained the entire situation to Severus. Severus paced your office with his hands behind his back in deep thought. "what is he? fucking bloody mad? he wants you but also wants to kill you? I wonder what he really wants from you." he said fuming. You stared at him from your desk, "I have no idea" you replied as you slumped over in your chair and held your head in your hands. "Severus," you said quietly looking up at him, "What am I supposed to do?" Severus searched your gaze and walked back to your desk couching down next to your chair. "There is no 'I', we can tackle this mess together, if you're willing," he said cautiously. You search his gaze, his face, and all of him. Your eyes tracing up and down. " should I trust you..?" you whisper tears filling your eyes again as it pained to ask you. Severus stood up and took a step back and looked at you. "I promised to you, nobody including Lucious shall hurt you again" he walked towards the door. "But I can only do that if you let me". He said somberly before removing the charm at your door and walking out. You sat at your desk sobbing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>asuh, dude. IDK where this is going but so far so good? </p><p>fixed some typos and stuff that didn't make sense 7/15</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dark Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks flew by in silence, ever since your incident with Lucious. Severus kept his distance, he practically ignored your existence. He didn't acknowledge you in the hallways or in general and in the great hall, he sat away from you and restored back to his "old" ways; Cold, aloof, distant. Your mood didn't change either, you seemed preoccupied mentally, no interest in anything or anyone. Your teachings have practically dropped unless it was for extra help students needed late at night when you were sure you would not run into Severus. Lucious even hasn't bothered you besides the glares from his son, Draco Malfoy, you wondered how much he knew about his father, the acts, the power, and everything Lucious became. After classes or anything, you normally retreat back to your office to sit at your desk in peace away from everybody. When heading a soft knock at your door. In the doorway was McGonagall. "May I?" she said quietly and motioned to enter your office. "Sure!" you replied quickly as you began to throw loose-leaf papers into random piles. "What can I do for you?" you fake a smile. "I just wanted to check on you" Mcgonagall looked uneasy before adding "I see Professor Snape also has restored back to being a dark storm cloud" you stare at your desk as you let out a sigh as you began to sit down before looking at her, "Headmistress, I.. " you trail off and try to find the words to explain. "What I said to you when you first came here was not to prevent you and him. I just wanted you to understand.. that those that have a freckled past, things can come back and don't be surprised, Dumbledore trusted him. Regardless of what Severus had to do." She stared at you. Tears welled up in your eyes, "I know im sorry, I just, I panicked.. and Lucious" you trailed off before she interrupted you. "Lucious? Lucious has been here? with him?' she stared at you concerned "no, no, no, Severus pulled Lucious off of me.. he said he knew my mother and would ruin me unless I.. appease to his demands." tears fell down your face as you explained "my dear" Mcgonagall said gently, I am so sorry about what happened to you and your mother but, Lucious has no power over you. regardless of what he plans to do, I will speak to Severus about it only because he has known Lucious, but. I will not mention you only in passing.'' McGonagall stood up. She powerful, strong, and fearless before gathering her robes and walking towards the door, smiling gently before she left. </p><p>Time dragged on as you worked on your lessons, you stared out of the window enjoying the moon that lit up the grounds. The moonlight illuminated the grass, shimmers on the lake as it moved, it was peaceful and beautiful. Lost in thought you were startled when you heard a small knock. Turning around, your heart dropped when your eyes met, "Severus" you whispered. Severus leaned against the door frame before walking in and standing in front of you, just close enough. His scent flooded you, you couldn't move, he reached a gentle hand to cup your face. His eyed searched your face for any emotion. You reached up and held his hand while learning into his hold. You closed your eyes as tears flew down your cheeks. "I missed you," you said barely a whisper. "I did too," he said quietly. You looked up at his onyx eyes reflected back everything and nothing at the same time. "Why did you stay away from me?" he questioned before pulling his hand away from your grasp and your face. You stared at the floor and didn't respond Severus continued; "I'm sorry.. for what I have become and have been known for, but... I thought after this war you would've seen me differently." he took a small step back. You jerked your head up, "I didn't... I didn't mean to. I just, I don't know." Words became lost in you throat, which was burning tears back. " I wish you wouldn't have doubted me." he walked past you towards the window and stared out has he placed his hands behind his back. "McGonagall came to me, to let me know about Lucious and you." You stared at him as he continued. "There is nothing more that he wants than the satisfaction of him being powerful and above others. Now, I knew about you and your mother" he trailed off, "before I found that out from you." You stared at him with wide eyes. "Lucious loved your mother." he turned around, his eyes were cold. "He wanted to protect you, however, the dark lord had other plans and Lucious couldn't deny his request. Severus took a deep breath, "at the request of the dark lord, Lucious was to kill your mother due to knowing Lucious loved her." You fell to your knees on the hardwood. You tried to process what was happening, you felt like you were underwater screaming, your chest tight, lungs burning before getting pulled up by Severus. You shoved yourself hard from Severus. "You knew'  you paused,  "you knew this entire fucking time?" you yelled as you reached into your robe for your wand, you grabbed it quickly and whipped it in the direction of Severus. Severus was faster and saw it coming, "Expelliarmus!" he yelled before your wand flew out of your hand. You stood there, defeated. Your face was red with tears, your E/C eyes red and watery. "Y/N" Severus said gently, I wanted you to know, it was the only way to make sure you knew you could trust me. Your shoulders slumped as you walked towards Severus, who embraced you with his wand still in hand. "I'm so sorry" you cried into his chest as your shoulders hacked. Severus leaned his head down rubbing his nose down your ear and to your neck before burrying his face in your hair. "It's okay, its okay" he cooned as he pulled back grabbing you by both shoulders before looking at you again. "Where do we go from here," you asked staring at him, his eyes searched yours before letting you go, he waited a moment before replying "where ever you want this to go". Without thinking you ran back into his embrace and held on to him like a child. "Don't leave" you whispered, Severus, tilted his head down as he buried his face in your hair,  kissing your neck without saying anything more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Marble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus missed you in every way possible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*trigger warning*<br/>many many many sexual acts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed and you haven't seen nor spoke to Severus you were so busy teaching classes and trying to do everyday day to day chores that you couldn't possibly imagine facing him. So much had happened between you both that it was better not to even speak about it. Severus was nice enough to leave you small gifts here and there a sign that he was still around but letting you have your space. One night after holding office hours in class, You walked down the hallway, it was late and you were alone, your black suede heels clicking off the marble flooring, it was pouring. Dark storm clouds and thunder rolled overhead, rain and wind thrashed at the windows. Lost in the thought you made your way to your office, opened the door quietly with your wand, and walked into the darkness. You remembered how to get to your desk in the dark not bothering to light your wand or a candle, at this rate it didn't matter. You walked cautiously to your desk when you were grabbed and pulled into somebody. </p>
<p>"what in the fuc....." you yelled as you struggled to get away, reaching into your robe for your want but your arm was pulled back at the elbow preventing you from reaching any further. </p>
<p>"sshhh it's me, it's me' Severus replied lighting the candles in the bookcase behind him. </p>
<p>"do you think you could've done anything but that?! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" you spit at him, your brows furning. </p>
<p>"Okay, okay, clearly that could've been done better.. I didn't think... he trailed off, how are you doing?" he stared</p>
<p>"uhh.. I don't know, don't remember wanting to kill you, get abducted in my own office.... clearly, it's fine" you spin around and stormed off and slammed the books and papers on your desk you leaned your hands against the desk. </p>
<p>you could hear Severus walk up slowly behind you before placing a gentle hand on the back of your shoulder and then slowly sliding down to your waist, his warmth. You stared at your desk, feeling into him. </p>
<p>"I've missed you," he said quietly, moving his hand to pull your long hair back away from the nape of your neck, you said nothing but kept staring at your desk as he continued.</p>
<p>"I keep hoping that one day you would've come to my office, he traced your neck with his finger, creating a path of goosebumps, you shuddered. "and come see me" he whispered into your neck, planting soft warm kisses down your neck to the base of your neck and shoulder where he opened his mouth to bite you but didn't. "I've missed the feeling of you, your soft skin, your beauty" both of his hands were on your waist as he gently turned you around, to which you gave in. </p>
<p>You stared into his onyx eyes, such longing was present but also darkness, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. he learned forward into your neck, his raven-colored hair brushed your face as he began kissing you again, he began whispering sweet nothings to you as you grabbed the back of his neck in support, you moaned softly, lost in the thought you yelped. a wicked smile appeared on his face as he had bitten you, hard. </p>
<p>"you're absolutely confusing,..." you said breathlessly grabbing your neck where he bit you.</p>
<p>"and you're absolutely delicious" he smiled before grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the door out.</p>
<p>"where are we going?" you pulled your hand back staring at him</p>
<p>"get your stuff, you're coming to my place, so I can ravish you, I can't wait any longer." he motioned for you to get your bag in which he had already prepared for you. you grabbed the bag and pulled your robe back to cover your chest and your neck and followed him out. The walk to Severus room was far, it was on the opposite side of where your office was and it was annoying to constantly see people in the hallways that you both had to greet them and keep walking, pretending that nothing was going on. You both continued to walk briskly and finally make it towards the Slytherin Hall, you follow him down a flight of stairs that spiraled into darkness. you rolled your eyes as you followed him, you never have been this way before but, instead of questioning it.. you just went. The hallway was cold, damp, dark, and drill you stayed close behind walking through a practical maze, as you had no idea where you were. Finally, you came to an old wooden door in which Severus pulled his wand and the lock unlocked. Severus motioned you in, you stared at him but his gaze gave you the confidence to go in. You walked in, you couldn't see a thing it was completely black. You walked a couple of feet into the room and stopped. You listened for the sounds of Severus and heard nothing. Your heart began to pound and your breathing increased as panic began to settle over you, just before you were going to speak, a hand flew over your mouth. You froze and relaxed as it felt like Severus who whispered into your ear; " I find you unbelievably sexy when you're flustered" </p>
<p>Your heart was pounding in your chest as you felt his other hand snake around your waist, up into your breasts squeezing each one and snaking back down in between your legs. You moaned into his hand. Severus pulled back from you, you still couldn't see him, you felt him begin to remove your robe, and then you couldn't feel him. "I want you to get down on all fours," he said sternly. "wha..what" you said questionly into the darkness. </p>
<p>"you hear what I said" he sounded much closer to you this time. </p>
<p>You carefully got down on all fours, your hands and knees touched the cold marble floors, your skirt began to rid up over your plump ass sending shivers down your back. </p>
<p>" I wish you could see how lovely you look my dear.." he said </p>
<p>"it would be nice to see in general..." you rolled your eyes in the darkness before you yelped out in pain for a hand stuck your right ass check. </p>
<p>"Id be very careful love, this is a dangerous game to play with me." He whispered close to you. </p>
<p>you swallowed. </p>
<p>"I'm going to light a candle in my bedroom and i want you to crawl to my bed, understand" </p>
<p>he sounded so sensual, you wanted to please him</p>
<p>"yes, professor," you said quietly, your knees began to sting as marble was unforgiving. </p>
<p>you stayed on all four in one spot as you listened for the sounds of footsteps but you didn't hear anything. All of a sudden you saw the candlelight at the end of the room. Severus came walking towards you, foot steeps rattled the floor and his cape flowed aggressively behind him. He walked up to you, embracing you in a cloud of sandalwood. you peered up at him, he looked absolutely intimidating, and powerful belittling you almost, as you stayed on the floor as he towered over you. He needed down you, grabbed your chin roughly in his hand, and looked into your eyes. </p>
<p>"crawl" he said as he threw your face back down, he got up quickly and walked back over to the other room and waited for you next to the candle. </p>
<p>you stared at him and began to crawl like an animal, you treaded lightly as the marble flood was shooting pains into both of your knees when you placed weight on them. Your hips swayed each time you moved, your breast were practically falling out of your shirt and you swung your shoulders for each move.  you made it up to his knees when you glanced up at him. "sit on your heels" he said sternly. You did as you were told, relieved that the pain in your knees and wrists stopped. He moved away from you and walked behind you, you heard him taking off clothes as the sound of shirts and pants hit the floor. He walked back in front of you, his erection imprint was right at your gaze when you look up at him, who now was only wearing black boxers. </p>
<p>you glanced up at him, he stared at you with hard eyes. He grabbed your chin again but, slowly let go of your face and trailed his finger down the length of your throat as he used his other hand to grab his erection. he moaned.</p>
<p>"my love I enjoy having you like this." he purred, as he knelt down and traced down your arm to your hand where he grabbed and pulled you up. He pulled you towards his bed where he sat at the edge and pulled you on top of him. He didn't say anything but grabbed both sides of your face and pulled you down to kiss him. But it was different this time, his kisses weren't soft and sweet, they were hard and controlling. He let go of your face as he began to undress you ripping your white button-up blouse off and unhooked your bra. You cussed him inside your head but you were too hot to care. </p>
<p>"watch your thoughts," he said angrily before bitting your bottom lip hard enough to bleed, you started to pull back when he grabbed the back of your head and began sucking the blood before evading your mouth with his tongue laced with your blood. The metallic taste turned your stomach but you continued to submit to him.  He pushed you off of him and rolled you under him. He tore at your skirt and thong until there was nothing left to rip off of you. He took off his own boxers, his large erection springing free, it was red and hard. He grabbed his cock and pumped it a couple of times, staring at you. </p>
<p>" you're going to take this, and there is nothing you can do about it love" he smiled wickedly. </p>
<p>you stared at him as he got closer to you, he grabbed your hips hard enough to leave bruises and rolled you over once again. You pushed your ass up into the air to tease him. He sat back on his heels and watched you. Watched how voluminous your ass was in the air, waiting for him, he took his hand and gently traced over your soaking wet slit, which shot waves of pleasure up your back. </p>
<p>"you like teasing me, huh? he said before leaning down to your ear and whispering "are you sure you want it like this?" </p>
<p>You turned your head from his pillow you buried your face in "yes, please professor" you smiled and winked at him, you pushed your self up before saying "do your worst" before laying back down and lifting your ass back up. </p>
<p>"oh my darling, I'm going to ruin you," he told you as he alined his large cock with your opening. </p>
<p>You weren't prepared, he pushed his large thick cock into you, you squeemed forward trying to release the pressure from inside your core you gripped the sheets and moaned into the pillow as he began to thrust into you ruthlessly. He grabbed your hips with his large hands and slammed himself into you. You could feel how wet your pussy was with each thrust. His balls clapped against your clit, sending waves of pleasure through you. he leaned down and trapped both of your arms holding them behind your back as your face was pushed into the mattress. </p>
<p>"you're such a dirty girl and I love it," he said as he continued to thrust into you. He then held both of your arms in his large hands and you could feel one of his fingers trace down your back toward the top of your ass, the sensation was made you roll your eyes in the back of your head. before you jolted, you could feel his finger rim the outside of your asshole. you shied away from his touch only to be held down harder. "I won't hurt you, love, I just want to try something.." he said before sucking on his finger and gently placing the wet tip of his finger into your ass. The pain burned but he didn't move the only thing that moved was you against him. You moaned into the pillow as he began to move the tip in and out. You could hear him chuckle, he pulled his finger out of your ass and pulled out of you. You looked back at him, only to be treated with his cock to your face. You moved your body to face him as you sat upon your heels, you pulled his cock into your mouth. you could taste the tangy sweetness of yourself as you rolled your tongue around and over his cock. He moaned and began to thrust into your mouth, saliva pooled in your mouth and dripped down your chin onto your chest as he increased his pace and you tried to keep up with him. He placed his hand on the back of your head, laced his fingers in your hair, and pumped your head into each of his thrusts. You gagged hard but that only increased him more, his moaning kept you going and taking his cock in your mouth because you wanted to please him but also cause you did miss him. </p>
<p>He pulled out of your mouth, as you sucked in the air trying to catch your breath before he leaned you down "I'm not done with your beauty" he smiled before kissing you gently. You smiled and laid down hoping that you'd get a break, but no. He lined himself up with you, as he entered you you could feel his thickness stretching you out with each inch. you closed your eyes and moaned softly, only to feel a large hand on your throat. Your eyes shot open as he held you by your throat and began to squeeze. you looked into his eyes before he gave you a smile and began fucking you, hard. you were overwhelmed with pleasure, the way he felt, the way he looked, his large shoulders flexed with each thrust as his raven hair flowed with it. He began to squeeze your throat tighter to the point that you couldn't breathe anymore, you grabbed his forearm with your hand but he didn't let go. Overcame with pleasure, you didn't realize that your vision began to become fuzzy and blackness was about to take you over before his hand let you go. You took a deep breath in and hear him "cum for me" and as if by magic you did. You're whole body beamed with pleasure as you arched your back into the bed, gripping the sheets with white knuckles and moaning "S...S...Severus!"  which took Severus to the edge, he fell on top of you, resting his head against your chest, moaning and thrusting into you. You both stayed like that for a while, trying to catch each other's breath. Severus lifted his head and stared at you "you were wonderful, my love" before placing a hand on the side of your cheek, you nuzzled into it. Severus carefully pulled out of you and headed towards the bathroom. You heard the squeak of the water being turned on. You smiled in bed, you rolled on your side and nuzzled yourself into a blanket that smelled like him. You took a deep breath and let it out, you were happy. You heard the water turn off as Severus came out of the bathroom with a towel. "fuck" he whispered grabbing his arm, you sat up and looked at him. "I have to go," he said quietly before whispering a spell that got him dressed and another to wash any sent off of him. He walked towards you and grabbed your hand "I want you to stay here, I will be back soon. Please don't leave." You leaned forward and kissed him searching his face for answers but found none, he gave you a weak smile before whispering "you're my love." and vanished out the window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My loves! it has been so long, I had a dream about Severus taking me to a party so, I think it was a sign to write again about him!<br/>enjoy! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***SEVERUS POV***</p><p>Servers apparated back to a majestic dark and grim place, Malfoy Manor. Severus cleared his mind from you. He walked with a purpose, his black cape flowing behind him. His black shoes clicked against the green marble floor  that echoed against the walls, large white columns direrected him down the hallway. The slightly dimmed hallway was lined with old pictures of the former living purebloods of the Malfoy family and other unfamiliar faces. Severus continued to walk down the hallway until he came to an old mahogany wooden door, grabbing the metal knob he opened the door to see Lucious Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and even Amycus Carrow. </p><p>“Ah Severus welcome, please have a seat” Lucious extended his arm and motioned for Severus to sit next to Amicus at the table they were sitting at.  The same table that Severus remevered the poor muggle professor who died upon it and eaten by Voldemorts pet Nagmi. </p><p>“long time no see Severus, how’s everything at Hogwarts? Considering your blant disregard to the lord” Amycus snarled. </p><p>“Amycus, enough. That’s over.” Lucious snapped at him </p><p>Severus looked back between Amicus and Lucious meeting back with Amycus’s beady eyes. </p><p>“how about a drink?” Lucious motioned for his elf to leave the room.</p><p>Severus stared at the table without any expression, only to look up and meet eyes with Draco. Draco held the stare but looked away after a couple seconds. Severus studied Draco’s face internally thinking to himself, “he seems different, worried almost.” </p><p>The elf returned back with four cups filled with a red liquid. “Severus” Lucious stared at him holding the drink up to his lips, taking a small swig of it, licking his lips and putting it back down before fixing his robes. “I want to talk to you about Miss l/n”  </p><p>“go on” Severus replied tensely leaving his drink untouched.</p><p>“She’s quite beautiful isn’t she?”  Lucious pressed, out of the corner of Severus eyes you could see amycus smirking, before taking a drink. Severus noticed Draco’s began to fold his hands and rub his thumb along his other one. </p><p>“I suppose” meeting lucious’s gaze </p><p>“just like her mother” amycus let out a laugh and slammed the glass on the table before slinging his arm over the top of the chair.</p><p>Severus blood was boiling but remained emotionless. “what do you want Lucious, I have other things to do to take up my time not being infatuated with another professor like you are.” </p><p>“oh, Severus it’s not like that” he paused “but it could be” he flashed a wicked smile and chuckled before continuing  “you see.. I have a curiosity about Miss L/n…. and I wonder if she holds the same power her mother did…you know what I’m taking about right?” Lucious placed his hand on the glass on the table and twrilled the glass on the table.</p><p>Severus knew her mother was working for the dark lord a very long time ago but was not sure what possible power f/n could possess. </p><p>Lucious contined; “Severus you see, Amelia was a metamorphmagus, she had the ability to change her appearance at will” and I’m almost certain she transferred that to Miss l/n” </p><p>Severus stared “and you’re telling me this because? Lucious? Get to the point.” </p><p>Lucious paused and met Severus’s gaze again “I  need her assistance.. she has the knowledge where the dark lord hid something of value to me and to all of us. She knows where it is, but, after her little game of laying in the cemetery- I’m not sure she remembers anymore.” Lucious replied.</p><p>Severus nodded and stood up, pushing his chair back in and walked towards the door, Severus cracked open the door before hearing Lucious call his name “Severus!” Severus paused in the doorway and looked at Lucious, Draco and Amicus. “I am very capable of doing this myself but thought I’d give you fair warning for any competition you might encounter” he smiled wickedly. </p><p>With that, Severus walked out the door. </p><p> </p><p>***READER***</p><p>You walked out of Severus’s room and began walking back to your office, the hallways were empty as now it was past dinner but before curfew for students. Some students lingered in the hallway sitting on benches chatting with one another. Mostly of them smiled and said hello as you walked by, you smiled back. Walking further down the hallway and down the staircase you followed your normal hallway back, enjoying the peacefulness, the breeze that came in and the soft sound of howls out in the dark forest turning the corner to your office you walked right into a hard oobject</p><p>You looked up and met silver eyes and silver hair before being flashed with a brilliant white smile. “hello, my dear” Lucious purred.  You quickly took a step back and stared. ‘Mr. Malfoy’ you said curtly. “It seems like I just interrupted your thinking” he took a step forward. </p><p>You challenged his gaze “I suppose you did” you replied. “Miss l/n, I think we got off on the wrong foot” Lucious leaned against the doorframe </p><p>“you think?”</p><p>“If I can, I do apologize for my rude and aggressive behavior, I mean no harm to you.” He smiled gently. “Now, I would love to invite you to dinner, just professional.”  You stared at him; this man had some nerve. </p><p>“I’m not sure, I am pretty busy with a new lesson plan and classes” you shifted your weight and took another step back, you could feel it in the pit of your stomach, something wasn’t right. </p><p>“well, I will be at this small restaurant on Sunday in London, I will send an owl with the location if you change your mind” he said as he pushed back against the door frame and walked past you stopping to lean down and plant a gentle kiss on your check. You were immediately hit with the scent of leather and embers, making you lightheaded.</p><p>Before you could process all of it he walked away from you and began to walk down the hall, your eyes continued to follow him, staring into the back of his head as you stood there. You couldn’t help feeling the sense of curiosity, and it scared you that you didn’t know why. </p><p>You walked back into your office and closed the door. You took a seat at your desk; you placed your hands-on top of the desk and held your face in your hands “what the hell” you said aloud before sighing. </p><p>The door sprang open and hit the back wall with a thump. You jumped and stood up looking at Severus strutted into your office towards you. “I need to talk to you”</p><p>You stared at him “I need to talk to you too” your voice fell. </p><p>Severus stopped at the front of your desk and searched your face. </p><p>“what did you talk about at the meeting?” you stared at him</p><p>Severus gaze fell, he looked back up at you, taking a deep breath in. “we talked about you.” </p><p>Your chest began to expand as your heart began to beat faster in your chest, Severus noticed and began to walk towards you. </p><p>“No.” you said searching his gaze, his face showed that he was hurt as he took a couple steps back and raised his hands in retreat. </p><p>You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself , you stared at your desk, searching, searching for the words. “I saw lucious today, he invited me to dinner.” You looked back at him. </p><p>Severus took another step back and ran his fingers through his inky hair.</p><p>“I’d advise you not to go.” Severus said quietly</p><p>“I think I might” you whispered. </p><p>Severus started at you, searching your face “why” he questioned..  he didn’t wait for your answer, he just turned his back to you and began to walk away but stopped and turned back around, facing you.</p><p>“what does he know about me?” you asked tears began to fill your eyes.</p><p>Severus stared at you and didn’t say anything, for what seemed like forever before finally saying; “he thinks you know something, that he’s looking for, he knows about the powers your mother had.”  Severus stopped before continuing “he thinks you have it.” </p><p>“have what?” your voice was shaking and barley above a whisper. </p><p>Severus shook his head in frustration, “you don’t even know.” </p><p>You stared at him</p><p>“your mother was a metamorphmagus, she had the ability to change her appearance at will without the use of a Polyjuice potion. He thinks she changed into somebody or something and the memories are hidden within that figure she took…” he trailed off “he thinks you have the memories..” </p><p>You stared at him and suddenly you couldn’t feel anything,  your vision was filled with blackness, you watched in slow motion Severus running towards you as you fell to the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not very spicy, BUT. there will be (;</p><p>Hope you all are happy &amp; Safe (: xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days went by after your fainting spell in front of Severus, he was nice enough to stay with you until you were fully conscious but left you alone shorty after that. You felt conflicted about him.  You currently sat at your desk getting ready for your advanced potions class that you took from Severus that Minerva asked you to because he had “other matters” and wasn’t able to teach. Finishing up a lesson plan you heard a small knock at the door. You lifted your head up and saw Draco Malfoy enter the room, you knew he already graduated, but maybe he just came to visit former students or teachers. </p><p>“Hello Mr. Malfoy” You smiled warmly at him “what can I do for you?” </p><p>“Good morning professor, I am just dropping off this letter to you, it’s from my father” he said as he walked towards your desk before stopping in front and handing it to you. </p><p>“Thank you” you said to Draco, who gave you a soft smile before quickly turning and walking out. </p><p>Your stomach churned with uncertainty as you opened the letter:</p><p>Miss L/n, </p><p>Please meet me at 1230 in Severus’s office, I assume you know where that is. </p><p>Lucius </p><p>“you have got to be kidding me.” You crumpled up the letter threw it into a random drawer in your desk. “this man will be the death of me, literally.” You thought to yourself. Your classroom was across the hall from your office, you could see it begin to fill up with students, quickly you gathered all you things off your desk and walked across the hall to get started. </p><p>The lesson ended quickly, advanced students were always more respectful, curious and had a willingness and curiosity to learn. You smiled to yourself as you walked back to your office and checked the time, it was 1215. “great” you thought as you traded out school material for your own personal items before heading down hallway that led to the stairs to the dungeons. </p><p>Nervousness flowed through your veins the closer and closer you got to Severus’s office. You could hear muffled laughing behind his door, you haven’t spoken nor seen him in a couple days, but you didn’t think anything of it.. You squared your shoulders and knocked, instance silence. Before the door creaked open to Lucious. </p><p>“you look beautiful today Miss L/N” he said as he flashed a white smile. </p><p>You could feel your checks blush with his compliment, before replying with “thank you Mr. Malfoy” as he motioned you into Severus’s office. “why am I so nervous” you thought to yourself. </p><p>You walked into Severus office, making eye contact with him and flashed him a smile that quickly fell once you started looking at him. He didn’t hold your gaze, his face was hard, unfriendly and made no acknowledgment to you.  Lucious noticed his unpleasantness to you. </p><p>“here Miss l/n you can sit here” luscious motioned you to sit in the same chair you sat in before in front of Severus desk. “Miss l/n, I just wanted to touch base with you about our past interactions with our dear friend Severus.” He said looking at Severus, who still wouldn’t look at you. </p><p>Lucious continued; “ now that it has become ever clear about where you stand with Severus, I just want to make sure we’re all on the same page and nobody is stepping on each other, total miscommunication about my prior encounters with you both.” He smiled before making eye contact with you and then to Severus.</p><p>You looked from Lucious and stared into Severus; your eyes were burning into him. You knew he could feel it, the room had a tangible atmosphere of anger.</p><p>“I mean, Severus.. you don’t have any affiliation with Miss L/n on a personal level do you that I do not know about?” Lucious questioned. </p><p>“No.” He said in monotone.</p><p>Your heart dropped. Severus looked at you. Your e/c flared at him; you didn’t wave his gaze. You could feel your face hard and your cheeks became flushed  “Fuck.you.” you stabbed through your thoughts, Severus dropped his gaze and readjusted himself in his chair before focusing back on Lucius. Lucius was already looking at him with a raised brow.</p><p>You began to get up out of your chair, you looked at Severus and then offered luscious a small smile “thank you gentlemen, glad I could be of assistance” you said strained.  You began to walk out of the room when Lucius rushed over out of his seat and grabbed your left arm. Lucious pulled you into him and slung his arm over your shoulders. “Miss l/n and I will be going Severus; I will keep in touch with you later” you followed Lucious’s lead. Out the door into the hallway without a passing glance to Severus. Lucious  turned to close the door behind him before releasing his arm from around you. You both walked in silence back up the stairs and the hallway that lead back to your office before he spoke. </p><p>“I am truly happy that you didn’t have anything with Severus” you stared at the floor in front of you, looking at your surroundings as Lucius continued. “you see, I’ve known Severus for a long time and you see, he cannot be trusted for relationships, not that you probably saw yourself with him..but he’s different, lost, aloof...” he trailed off, turning to look at you. </p><p>You rolled your eyes but kept listening, clearly he was going to walk you all the way back to your office.</p><p>You both arrived at your office door, Lucius opened your door for you. You walked first  feeling him follow you into your office and close the door *click*. You began to turn around only to feel both hands on your upper arms that shoved you back into the door. Lucious removed one hand from your arm and moved it towards your face, cupping your cheek softly. Your breath hitched. </p><p>Lucious dropped his hand on your arm, pushed past your robes out of the way before anchoring his hand on your hip, before separated your legs with his knee to get closer to you.</p><p>You both remained silent, he leaned against you, you could feel his pelvis align with yours.  You could feel him everywhere, it was overwhelming, the smell of leather flooded your senses. You stared into his silver eyes. They were breathtaking, pure, clear and filled with wanting. You thought he was handsome but you also knew his wicked intentions. But you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away from him. He leaned in towards you, he hesitated as both of your noses touched. Your breathed in, searching his face before falling on his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed you, his lips felt warm and soft on yours. He was surprisingly gentle with you but powerful. He began to move his hands up for your waist under your robes as his kisses got stronger his tongue evaded your mouth. You slowly moved your hands up against his chest and then moving up holding his jaw. He moved his hand from your face to base of your neck.  Lucius broke the kiss and began kissing down your neck, you leaned your head back into his grip as he continued nipping your throat and neck softly. </p><p>You were panting at this point; you felt your core ignite. This was so so wrong but it felt so right. You mind began to flood with images of Severus, the night you spent with him when he was dominant over you, others when he was soft and comforting.. “was it all a lie” you thought? You quickly pushed the thoughts away. You felt Lucius pushing his pelvis against you, grinding into you. You could feel his large member harden against you as he moved his hands down to your breasts. He kneaded them above your shirt before moving back up and grabbing your face to kiss you again. He kissed you softly this time. Lucious pulled back and ran his thumb along your lips which were full and puffy from him, he smiled at you. You smiled back and dropped your gaze from him.</p><p>Lucious stepped back, “I look forward to dinner darling.” He began to fix your clothes and your robes. Your face flashed red as you smiled nervously. “as you wish” you said. </p><p>“I must be going, I’ll keep in touch” he kissed your check and winked at you before opening the door to leave, his cape flowing behind. </p><p> </p><p>***Severus POV*** </p><p>Severus walked up the quiet hallway towards your office to apologize to you. He couldn’t believe that he acted in that manner towards you, so cold. You didn’t deserve it. And he knew that. Severus was confused with his emotions, he truly believed he loved you but also that he could never have you. He was terrified of this impending doom that seem to linger over him that seemed to invite trouble, like Lucious. Which was now another problem. </p><p>Severus reached the end of the long hallway and quickly turned the corner. Only to see Lucious come out of your office. He stood in the middle of the hallway, fixing his robes before looking up and making eye contact with Severus. </p><p>He began walking up the hallway, shouldering pass with a wink and a smirk, before continuing down the hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters in 2 days! <br/>Thought I would leave a little spice before grad school kicks back up tomorrow and kicks my ass. I'll try my best! hope you like it!<br/>Also, I am updating this on Wattpad too (still trying to figure that website out) </p><p>Thanks loves! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Decode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How did we get here" </p>
<p>Couldn't tell ya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warning:XXX: Sexual tension</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked into the corridor from the pouring rain, you threw your hood back that splashed water onto the cobblestone floor. You shook out your h/c hair that curled towards the ends because of the humidity. You walked to your office; students were walking in the hall, hurrying to their next class. Most of them greeted you or waved. You smiled and waved back as you began thinking to yourself, you haven’t seen Severus in a while. After the events a couple of weeks ago with him and Lucious, the distance was for the best. </p>
<p>Clearly, he thought nothing of it anyways. </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes to yourself as you unlocked your office door, you walked into your office, admiring how much it felt like home to you. you put some of your books down on your desk then, began taking off your cape and putting it on a rack. You walked towards one of the massive bookcases that aligned the room it was filled with books and other knickknacks you collected... Your large e/c eyes searched each worn-out spine, admiring their oldness and how after all the years, everything held memories for you. You cocked your head to the side as you continue to examine each self. Your hair began to fall off your shoulder as you bent down to keep looking.</p>
<p>You were completely in thought, at peace, time stood still.</p>
<p>You heard a brush of clothing against wood behind you, you were thrown back into reality. You quickly straighten up and turned towards the noise as your heart thumped in your chest. Eyes wide, you looked at the doorway, but it was empty. You tossed your hair behind your shoulder as you continued searching the doorway. </p>
<p>“whatever..” you sighed and you turned back to the books. You pretended you were looking at one book, in particular, scanning your head side to side but listening behind you for the sound again. You cocked your ears and attention to the doorway when you heard the noise again. Quickly you jerked your head and darted your eyes up to Severus standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>You squared your shoulders meeting his onyx gaze. You said nothing. He said nothing. You looked behind him to see students walking briskly, they paid no attention. You resorted your focus back to Severus. </p>
<p>After several moments in silence.. “this is ridiculous” you thought to yourself, you wanted to roll your eyes.</p>
<p>Severus began to open his mouth but he stopped himself. </p>
<p>“Please enlighten me, Professor Snape,” you said tauntingly. Severus looked around and walked into your office closing the door quietly with a flick. </p>
<p>“I saw Lucious leave the other day out of your office,” he said</p>
<p>“Did you?” you raised your brows accusingly. You turned away from him and faced the window that was behind your desk watching the fall.  You heard footsteps begin to walk towards you but stopped. The tension in the room was tangible. </p>
<p>You throw your head back as you look to the ceiling and fold your hands against your chin taking a breath, before lowing your hands and turn to face him. </p>
<p>“And….?” You stated you were looking for a fight to feel something, you could feel yourself fill with anger. </p>
<p>He stared at you; he crossed his arms over his chest. His onyx gaze held yours, he watched as your e/c darkened. You felt him try to enter your mind but you steadily held his gaze with nothing but emptiness. </p>
<p>“I’m not looking for a fight, I just wanted to know something.” He said slowly</p>
<p>“oh really? What? Besides the fact, you have no balls to say anything to daddy Lucious huh? You couldn’t even look me in the eyes Severus!” you spat</p>
<p>Severus was taken back from the amount of anger that was radiating off of you. “it’s not a good idea to continue this y/n”</p>
<p>“so, you wait till now to fucking tell me? You couldn’t have picked any other fucking time?” you balled your fists. “you only came here because you know you fucked up. And you think that I’m going to Lucious?! you were furious. It wasn’t any of his business. </p>
<p>“I’m not saying that.. I..” He stopped</p>
<p>You cut him off, “you know, after all this time went by and saw how you acted..” you trailed off. “was this even love?” you stared at him. </p>
<p>“maybe... someday..” he said quietly staring at the floor. </p>
<p>You stared at him. Your heart fell to the floor but your pride kept you up. </p>
<p>“mmm, well. I guess emotions aren’t hard to borrow right? When love was just a word and something you never learned.” You said through gritted teeth.  You turned to face the window again. “leave.” You said angrily. You know you hurt him with that comment but, he deserved it. You began to feel your hands tingle, rage flew through your body.</p>
<p>Severus stayed in place and waited. The silence was too loud.  You began again...  “I had this scene in my head of us, but now... I’m not sure how it ends.” You laughed to yourself. Turning to face him. The pain was written all over his face. Your dark gaze met his sad eyes. </p>
<p>“I don’t think you heard me, Professor, I said leave.” You took a step towards him, challenging him. </p>
<p>Severus dipped his head slowly in retreat and began to turn and walk out of the room. </p>
<p>You watched him walk out, black cape flowing behind him until he was no longer in sight. </p>
<p>You take out your wand and yelled “Colloportus!” and the door slammed shut locking itself.</p>
<p>You walked to your desk where you threw your head into your arms on the desk. Hot tears pricked your eyes and left hot trails down your face. You tried to get yourself together, cursing his name in the process. You ran your hand through your hair and wiped tears off your face. You couldn’t feel anything now, everything felt numb. You felt stupid, honestly. You were a professor getting into a situation with another professor. The most hated, terrifying, and unforgiving professor…….. who suddenly became everything you needed.. you began to feel sad. </p>
<p>You jolted in your seat as you heard two quick knocks at your door. </p>
<p>You smoothed out your hair and pressed your dress before saying “come in’ quietly. </p>
<p>The flash of white hair and sliver embroidery told you all of who it was. Lucious. </p>
<p>“go fucking figure,” you said to yourself as you sighed before throwing on a fake smile. </p>
<p>“well, I was expecting a much sweeter greeting than that Miss l/n” he flashed a white smile before striding into your office leaving the door cracked open. walking with a purpose towards you, his boots echoed off the floor. </p>
<p>“my dear” he smiled before reach across your desk taking your hand “it is a pleasure to see you again” he looked at you with his piercing gray eyes and kissed your hand gently but hungrily. His gray eyes searched into yours as he let go of your hand. </p>
<p>“what can I do for you Mr. Malfoy” giving him a soft smile trying to sound normal. You watched him as he faces your bookcase, eyes scanning each self. He was handsome you thought.. your eyes trailed down his chest and quickly back up. ‘what the fuck am I doing” you thought to yourself, you shake your head. Lucious turns back to face you.</p>
<p>“ f/n, you seem upset,” he said. He placed the head of his cane on your desk. The head of his cane was a sliver serpent with wicked emerald eyes that stared back at you. You stared at your desk as you saw Lucious out of your peripherals began to walk along the side of your desk till he was standing behind you. </p>
<p>You swallowed; you could feel his eyes on you. You felt a warm leather glove brush your skin as he moved your hair away from your neck. After he moved your hair out of the way you felt his finger trace the length of your exposed neck. You stared at your desk as heat flooded your face and gooseflesh puckered your skin, your breathing came quicker making you slightly lightheaded.</p>
<p>“you seem tense, dear” he whispered as his hot breath hit your neck. He nudged his nose against your neck firmly, tilting your head to the side to expose more of your skin. “I could help you with that if you’d let……. Me.” He said as he began to leave light kisses on your neck. </p>
<p>The feeling of Damp kisses lingered on your neck. Your body began to give in to the feeling of his lips against your skin. You closed your eyes and whimpered, as you felt his hand quickly snake around your neck. gripping your chin in his grasp his fingers dug into your cheeks. He tilted your head up to his gaze. He looked at you, gripping your face tighter before leaning down and planting a quick gentle kiss on your forehead. You closed your eyes; your heart was pounding as you could feel the heat beginning to burn between your legs. you felt Lucious pull back and slowly released your chin, Lucious kept contact with your body as he rested his hand on your shoulders. You slowly opened your eyes. </p>
<p>Instead of an empty office, your gaze was met by dark onyx eyes. Severus. </p>
<p>Your heart thumped in your chest, you gasped aloud when you processed who it was. Severus walked in and closed the door behind him, using the door to lean against, saying nothing. Just watching you.</p>
<p>“Severus,” Lucious said warmly removing his hand from your shoulder, I have a proposition for you. He flashed a smile to Severus before placing a hand on your shoulder and squeezing you hard.</p>
<p>Your heart jumped in your chest as Lucious, bent down and whispered</p>
<p>“Are you ready..?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, my loves! I hope you all are doing well, I am terribly sorry that I have been missing but man.. college literally, doesn't care if you're falling apart or not. I am sorry that is it so short BUT, at least we have this for now (: </p>
<p>enjoy xx &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>